Faites vos jeux
by LuxuriaDiem
Summary: Comment Hermione Jean Granger; vingt-quatre ans, meilleure élève de Poudlard, récemment diplômée avocate, a pu se retrouver dans un jeu de séduction aux côtés de Drago Malefoy ?
1. Prologue

**Hey !**  
Et voilà le prologue de cette fiction. Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne posterais pas souvent mais que je ferais de mon mieux. C'est aussi ma toute première fiction sur ce couple et sur HpFanfiction.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)  
On se retrouve en bas, Inès. (pleine d'appréhension)

* * *

**Prologue. **

Drago Malefoy avait tout pour lui. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il cherche la femme de sa vie hein ? Non mais sérieusement, il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait en un seul claquement de doigt. Mais non, il a fallu que Monsieur l'aristocrate à la gueule d'ange se mette en tête de participer au célèbre jeu de rencontre sorcier inventé par Pansy Parkinson : _Two_. Non mais a quoi il avait pensé cet abruti ? C'était la question que se posait la jeune diplomée en médicomagie, Hermione Granger.

Mais pour que vous compreniez mieux, laissait moi vous expliquer comment je me suis fourrée dans ce bordel pas possible.

Tout à commencé un jour d'été ou j'étais tranquillement assise à un café moldu avec Ginny Weasley en train de parler de tout et de rien quand tout à coup, elle m'avait parlé de ce jeu sorcier qui faisait fureur en Angleterre, _Two_. Oui, le nom est ridicule mais rassurez-vous, le principe l'est tout autant. Ça vous rassure pas ? Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Alors, au début, elle ne faisait qu'en parler, quand elle a commencé à me demander si ça me plairait d'y aller – ce à quoi j'ai répondu non, bien évidemment, vous me prenez pour qui – j'ai comme eu un mauvais pressentiment, qui s'est révélé fondé lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle m'y avait inscrite. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai voulu me suicider. Ou alors, c'était lorsqu'elle m'a expliqué que je partais dans trois jours et que parmi les hommes je devais essayer de séduire se trouvait Drago Malefoy. Vous vous imaginez bien que j'ai commencé à crier – hurler pour être exacte – mais elle m'a vite fait taire en me disant qu'il était temps que je me trouve quelqu'un. Lui était-il seulement venue à l'esprit que je n'avais nullement envie d'avoir un homme dans ma vie ? Non, bien-sur que non, pour Ginny, comme pour Harry d'ailleurs, – oui parce que Monsieur avait aussi participé à ce charmant cadeau – l'amour en plus d'être la plus belle chose au monde, était sacré. Je vis très bien sans, merci de vous en soucier. Bande d'égoïstes ! Après ça, elle m'avait donc expliqué les règles de ce jeu, et son but. Oui, j'avais vite arrêté d'essayer de convaincre Ginny de me laisser ne pas y aller, elle est flippant quand elle crie vous savez ? Non ? Je vous déconseille d'essayer, après, c'est un conseil hein.

Enfin, je disais donc qu'elle m'avait expliqué le fonctionnement de ce jeu. Le but étant de tomber amoureux, ni plus ni moins. Il y avait donc sept filles et sept garçons qui devraient essayer de mieux se connaitre et pourquoi pas envisager un futur ensemble plus tard. Dans les candidats masculins, il y a donc ce cher Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabinni, Théodore Nott,(quand je vous dis que le sort est contre moi; toute la troupe des serpentards !), David Johnson, Killian Davidson, Louis Smith et Zacharia Prinsley. Tous les plus beaux représentants de la gente masculine sorcière selon Ginny. Et pour ce qui est des filles, il y a Lavande Brown (comme c'est étonnant), Cho Chang, Astoria Greengrass, Parvati et Padma Patil, Sylvia Deavel et _moi_.

Pour ce qui est du logement, je n'avais rien à redire. Grande villa, quatorze chambres – toutes avec un lit deux places, une salle de bain, un bureau et une fenêtre – une grande cuisine avec une salle de réception, pour manger ou pour faire la "fête", un immense jardin et une magnifique piscine. C'était plutôt éloigné de Londres, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas.

Après m'avoir parlé des participants et du logement, Ginny m'avait aidé à faire ma valise, après avoir quitté le monde moldu pour celui des sorciers. Si vous aviez seulement vu les habits qu'elle m'a fait mettre dans cette foutue valise – sans oublier les vêtements qu'elle m'a prêté – vous seriez choqués. Robes de bal (si si, je vous jure), chaussures à talons, shorts, maillots de bain.. Enfin bref, de quoi remplir trois valises. Ah oui, ai-je précisé que ce jeu merdique durait deux mois et demi ? Oui oui, je veux bien une corde, merci.

Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout.

Ma vie est pourrie, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis en ce moment même en train de me lamenter sur mon sort, couchée sur mon lit. Mais qu'avais-je fait à Merlin pour qu'il me fasse un coup pareil ? Bon, d'accord, j'avais fait des choses pas très correctes – que vous ne saurez pas – mais quand même. Je suis maudite. Non mais sérieusement, vous voyez une autre explication ? Parce que pas moi. Comment Hermione Jean Granger; vingt-quatre ans, meilleure élève de Poudlard, récemment diplômée avocate, a pu se retrouver dans un jeu de séduction aux côtés de Drago Malefoy ? Le monde ne tourne pas rond.

Oui, après Poudlard, j'avais décidé de me lancer dans des études de droit. Mon projet qui me tenais le plus à cœur étant bien entendu de reformer la S.A.L.E mais de faire accepter ce projet par le gouvernement sorcier. Les elfes de maison étaient ma priorité. J'avais donc fais mes six ans d'études – j'avais bien évidemment eu les meilleurs résultats – et je travaillais désormais dans un célèbre cabinet d'avocat, dont le directeur était Georges Fernandez.

Le cabinet de Drago Malefoy étant en compétition avec le mien. Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai oublié de vous dire que Monsieur Malefoy avait lui aussi fait des études de droit – quel culot de la part d'un ancien mangemort – et qu'il travaillait désormais dans le deuxième plus grand cabinet d'avocat ? Désolée, c'était involontaire. Quoique si je pouvais oublier qu'il existe, je m'en porterais bien mieux.

Vous imaginez ma surprise quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il était aussi avocat. Surtout quand nous avons tout deux participé à l'audience d'un homme. Son cabinet voulait le condamner à six ans à Azkaban, alors que celui dans lequel je travaillais voulais l'innocenter. Mon cabinet avait bien évidemment gagné.

Bon bon, une deuxième fois, c'est lui, enfin son cabinet, qui avait gagné.  
Bref, voir Malefoy quelque fois par mois me suffisait largement. Mais le voir en dehors du travail ? Non ! Il y a des limites.

Il suffisait que j'aille voir Ginny et que je lui dise que je ne veux pas le faire ? C'est facile non ? Non. Non, elle allait me tuer. Cette fille est une plaie parfois. C'est ma meilleure amie, certes, mais si elle pouvait rester en dehors de ma vie parfois, je ne dirais pas non. A chaque fois qu'on croise un homme dans la rue, ou autre part, elle veut me caser avec. C'est infernal, je vous jure. Je me demande souvent comment je fais pour la supporter. Presque tous les jours. Mais bon, je ne peut pas la blâmer, parce qu'il faut beaucoup de courage pour me supporter à moi aussi, alors je ne dis rien, je subis. Vous avez vu ? Je fais la maltraitée.

Plus sérieusement, si je voulais vraiment dire non, je le ferais. Mais c'est vrai que l'inconnue et le danger m'avais toujours attiré. Alors, partir deux mois et demi dans un endroit que je ne connais pas et revoir des personnes de Poudlard me donnait quand même envie. Donc au final, je survivrais. Je suis Hermione Granger tout de même !

Vous vous demandez surement comme je vais faire pour mon travail. Et bien, figurez-vous que super Ginny a eu la merveilleuse idée d'appeler mon patron pour tout lui expliquer. Et attention, ce petit directeur à la con a accepté. Vous imaginez, même mon patron trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! Non mis ou va le monde franchement, je vous le demande moi.

Ah oui, dernière chose. Demain, je débarque à la villa. Faîtes vos prières, le monde risque de bientôt s'effondrer.

* * *

Et voilààà ! Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ? J'espère réellement que ça vous aura plu. Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 1. :)  
Vous aimez la manière de penser d'Hermione ?  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je fais ce que je peux, mais des fois, ça va pas !

A bientôt, Inès.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjouuuur. Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. Après presque 1 mois et demi sans rien poster, je reviens avec le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous n'avez pas pensé que je vous avez abandonné. Si c'est le cas, je suis terriblement désolée, mais avec mon autre fiction en cours, je crois que j'ai été trop ambitieuse de croire que j'arriverais à poster régulièrement !**

**Enfin, me voilà avec enfin avec ce chapitre. Je l'ai fini lorsque j'étais en train de regarder The Voice. C'est Yoann Fréget qui a gagné ! Moi je voulais que ce soit Nuno Resende ou Olympe, mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui ont posté une Review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Mais aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris ! Un grand merci !**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. **

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**DISCLAMER : Je précise, au cas ou. Les personnages sont de l'imagination de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Sauf quelques personnages m'appartiennent (vous remarquerez lesquels tout seuls.)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin là, j'aurais tout donner pour ne pas avoir à me lever. Rien que le fait de penser à ce qui m'attendait cet après-midi même, ma journée était directement classée dans celles qui ne méritent pas la peine d'être vécues.

Mais bon, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie pas vrai ? C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs.

Lorsque je me décidai enfin à me lever, mon pied droit se coinça dans ma couette et mon corps bascula en avant. Je ne me rendis compte de ce qu'il s'était passé que lorsque mes fesses entrèrent en contact avec le sol froid. Une douleur s'empara violemment de moi. _Bordel_. J'essayai désespérément de me relever, mais mes fesses étaient endolories.

Oh, vraiment, cette journée s'annonçait _merveilleuse_.

** M**ais elles sont où ces foutues chaussures nom de Dieu, de Merlin, de qui vous voulez ? J'étais en ce moment même à quatre pattes en train de chercher une paire d'escarpins que Ginny m'avait forcé à acheter un jour ou nous avions fait les magasins ensemble, encore et toujours Ginny. Elles étaient rouges. C'est pas compliqué à trouver du rouge quand même si ?

Ah ! Les voilà ! Sous le lit, génial. Après m'être mise sur le ventre, avoir fait une pirouette pour passer sous le lit et avoir avalé un grand nombre de _moutons_, je réussis enfin à les attraper et, après avoir refais le même chemin mais en arrière, je les déposai dans une de mes nombreuses valises - une étant réservée aux livres.

Voilà, j'étais prête. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée ? J'aurais dû refuser et aller chez mes parents. Eux au moins, ils m'aimaient, pas comme ces traîtres de soi-disant meilleurs amis. Amis de mes deux oui !

Je commençais à regretter d'avoir pris un petit-déjeuner. Un haut-le-cœur me saisit.

Allez Hermione, ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! C'est seulement deux mois et demi. J'allais pas tenir, si ? Faudrait bien de toute façon.

Allez, on se remue, on bouge et on y va ! Facile à dire.

Lorsque je transplanai enfin vers la villa, après avoir résisté à l'appel de mon lit, mon cœur se serra douloureusement d'appréhension.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivais dans un plop, caractéristique du transplanage, ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand. C'était juste magnifique. Le portail d'entrée était d'un noir sobre. Mais lorsqu'on regardait derrière, on pouvait apercevoir une immense villa d'un blanc légèrement cassé. Un jardin d'une couleur verte à faire se damner les plus grands jardiniers entourait toute la propriété. Comme on était début juillet, il faisait assez chaud, et les fleurs du jardin étaient magnifiques, cela devait nécessiter un entretien permanent.

Alors que je me demandais si j'étais bien au bon endroit, une voix ferme de femme s'éleva :

« Votre nom je vous prie ? »

Je me retournais, mais personne n'était derrière moi. Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que la voix provenait d'un interphone situé au mur adossé au portail.

« Heu..Hermione Granger. »

« Bienvenue Mademoiselle Granger. » déclara la voix. Le ton qu'elle avait employé avait radicalement changé. Encore un des inconvénients de la _célébrité. _

Et avant que je puisse répondre, le portail pivota pour finalement s'ouvrir en grand devant moi. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains, résistant à l'envie de faire demi tour et de rentrer chez moi, et m'engouffrai dans l'espace récemment dévoilé par l'ouverture du portail.

Le portail se referma directement derrière moi en un bruit sourd.

Je pris alors la direction de l a villa. Et c'est seulement après de nombreuses minutes – après m'être perdue plusieurs fois conviendrait sûrement mieux, mais bon -, j'arrivais enfin devant l'immense bâtisse et entrai à l'intérieur.

Une femme m'accueillit, sûrement la même femme qui m'avait parlé au portail.

« Oh, Mademoiselle Granger, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdue. » déclara-t-elle.

« Non non, je visais juste. » répondis-je. _Menteuse. _« C'est vraiment une grande villa. »

« Oui c'est vrai. C'est ce qui fait sa renommée. Mais suivait moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Vous allez voir, elle est magnifique. Cette maison est vraiment à la hauteur de ses fondateurs. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jour que nous recevons une héroïne de guerre ici. » s'extasia la femme.

« Tout ça c'est le passé. » dis-je d'une voix morne, je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'on reparle de cette époque.

« Oui, je comprend tout à fait. » répondit la femme d'une voix qui prouvait qu'elle ne comprenait définitivement pas. « Au fait, appelez moi Marina. »

« Très beau prénom. » déclarais-je sans me soucier de l'air ahuri et heureux de la jeune femme. « Dites moi, vous avez dit que cette villa était à la hauteur de ses fondateurs. Qui étaient-ils ? »

Marina, semblant reprendre contenance, s'empressa de me répondre :

« Elle a été construite en 1665 par le Roi qui gouvernait à cette époque, Monsieur Mal de Foy. Elle a, bien-sûr, été rénovée depuis, mais est quand même très semblable à celle qu'elle était avant. Si ce n'est le mobilier qui, lui, a été adapté à notre époque. » lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Mal de Foy ? Comme Malefoy ? Ce ne serait pas impossible étant donné que leur nom avait changé au fil de siècle. Lorsque je posais la question à Marina, elle me donna, malheureusement, raison. Puis vint le moment de monter voir ma chambre.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusque dans vos appartements. »

Nous montâmes trois escaliers qui me paraissaient interminables, puis on arriva enfin devant une porte couleur ébène. Marina ouvrit la porte, et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Tout était donc immense dans cette maison ? En face de la porte d'entrée se tenait un salon qui contenait une télévision, un canapé, trois fauteuils, une cheminée, et une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon, tout aussi grand. Sur les côtés, on pouvait apercevoir une porte, qui menait à ma chambre, d'après Marina.

Elle était gigantesque. La chambre faisait quand même la taille de ma cuisine et de mon salon réunis. C'était impensable de construire une maison aussi grande.

La chambre contenait un lit deux places, d'une couleur vert émeraude - on ne change pas les Malefoy. Un placard, dressing serait le mot le plus approprié. En effet, lorsqu'on ouvrait le placard, deux rangées étaient situées sur les côtés de celui-ci, et on pouvait librement entrer à l'intérieur, en face se trouvaient des compartiments pour ranger les chaussures.

« Votre appartement vous plaît-il ? » me demanda Marina.

« Si il me plaît ? Évidemment. Qui oserait se plaindre ! » rétorquais-je.

« Je suis bien d'accord. Voici les clés de votre appartement, chaque personne en a une différente. »

« Merci beaucoup Amanda. »

Marina rougit et me dis qu'elle me laissait ranger mes affaires et que le repas se passait à midi et quart. J'aurais alors le loisir de rencontrer tous les autres habitants.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et constatai qu'il me restait encore deux heures.

Je commençai alors à tout ranger. Mes affaires occupèrent seulement la moitié du dressing. J'avais aussi rangé mes affaires dans la salle de bains qui était tout aussi magnifique que le reste. Il y avait une douche, une baignoire qui ressemblait plutôt à une petite piscine, un lavabo, un immense miroir et quelques placards. Des serviettes avaient été suspendues à des crochets prévus à cet effet. J'y accrochais les miennes en plus.

Je m'avachis sur le canapé, ce rangement m'avait épuisée. C'est en regardant les alentours que je me rendis compte d'une autre porte légèrement cachée par une plante verte. Marina avait omis de me préciser son existence. Avait-elle oublié ? C'était peu possible. Je me levai et ouvris la porte. Et là, mon souffle se coupa. Une bibliothèque. Immense. Elle était aussi grande que celle de Poudlard. Des milliers de livres avaient été déposés avec soin sur les étagères. Je frôlai la couverture de certain d'entre eux. Ce serait probablement l'endroit ou je passerais le plus clair de mon temps.

Des fauteuils étaient disposés à plusieurs emplacements de la salle. Je souris, ça allait peut-être me plaire ici, finalement.

* * *

Pourquoi je suis toujours en retard ? En effet, il était midi sept, et j'étais toujours en train de m'habiller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on devait mettre dans ces moments-là aussi ? Un pantalon, une jupe, une robe ? Bon allez Hermione, t'as jamais été une grande fan de vêtements si ? Mon choix se porta alors sur un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt beige. Je me coiffai rapidement - on ne change pas les cheveux d'Hermione Granger -, pris les clés de ma chambre, et claquai la porte.

Je descendis les marches à moitié en courant. Il était midi neuf. Je m'approchai de la salle de réception. Du moins, ce n'était qu'une supposition, je me fiais aux voix qui provenaient de cette pièce. Alors que j'allais rentrer, une personne me percuta.

« Tiens, tiens, Granger. Je vois que tu n'es plus aussi ponctuelle qu'avant. »

Malefoy. J'aurais presque pu l'oublier, presque – si on oubliait le temps que j'avais pensé à m'inventer nos _retrouvailles._

Je le détaillai alors. Il n'avait pas changer. Toujours ce sourire en coin et cette arrogance dans le regard. Pour ce qui était du physique, il n'avais pas réellement changé non plus. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus remplis de gel, mais au naturel. Ses yeux étaient toujours bleu-gris. Il avait seulement pris en taille et en musculature - pas énormément, mais suffisamment pour avoir un corps de rêve, selon les magazines, pas selon mon avis, cela va de soi.

« Je pourrais en dire autant de toi mais, étant donné que tu n'as jamais été à l'heure, ce ne serait pas totalement juste. »

« Ah Granger, tes sarcasmes, si on peut appeler ça des sarcasmes, m'auraient presque manqué. » soupira Drago. « Mais moi, vois-tu, j'aime me faire désirer. Et comme j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait pas mal de filles ici, autant commencer sur une bonne impression. »

« J'en suis ravie Malefoy. Après tout, si les filles t'aiment comme ceci, pourquoi pas. » rallais-je. Toujours aussi exécrable celui-là. « C'est pas que j'aime pas discuter avec toi, mais on est attendus. »

« Je t'en prie, passe devant. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on me voit arriver avec toi. J'ai une image à préserver tu sais. »

Je lui jetais un regard noir et me dirigeais vers la salle. Mais sa voix me coupa dans mon élan.

« T'a quatre minutes de retard Granger. »

* * *

Lorsque je passais la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je rougis et leur fis un petit sourire.

Cho se leva et vint me serrer dans mes bras.

« Hermione ! Ça me fais tellement plaisir de te revoir. On en a pas réellement eu l'occasion. » s'extasia la jeune asiatique.

« Je suis aussi heureuse de te revoir Cho. » répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit elle aussi puis toutes les personnes vinrent me saluer. Padma et Parvati me serrèrent elles aussi dans leurs bras. J'avais au moins trois personnes avec qui je m'entendais assez bien dans la villa.

Avec Lavande, ce fut un peu froid, mais étant donné que je ne l'appréciais pas, ça m'importais peu. Avec Astoria Greengrass, ça ne se passa pas très bien non plus, mais pour ce que j'en avais à faire, c'était bien suffisant. Je pensais que Blaise et Théodore seraient froids avec moi, mais je m'étais trompée. Ils me saluèrent gentiment. Et devant mon air choqué, Blaise rigola et déclara :

« Le passé, c'est le passé Granger. »

Alors je lui souris.

Je fis la connaissance de David Johnson, de Louis Smith, de Zacharia Prinsley et de Killian Davidson – qui ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de me regarder plus que nécessaire, non pas que ça me

dérangeait réellement. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avais pas regardée de cette manière. Puis vint le tour de la dernière fille, Sylvia Deavel. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle rougit violemment.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sylvia. » murmura-t-elle.

« Enchantée Sylvia, moi c'est Hermione. »

« Je sais. Qui ne le sait pas ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Je rigolais à sa remarque et elle fut surprise que je rigole avec elle.

On s'installa alors tous à table et on commença à manger. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur Malefoy. Et tout le monde se leva pour le saluer, un peu froidement pour les anciens Gryffondor, et très bruyamment pour les anciens Serpentard. Les nouveaux, eux, le saluèrent comme ils l'avaient fait pour moi il y a quelques minutes.

Il s'installa lui aussi à table et on put enfin commencer à manger sans interruption. Les sujets de discussions étaient variés et je ne m'ennuyai pas de la journée, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, on remonta tous dans nos appartements respectifs.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pris un parchemin et de l'encre et j'écrivis à Ginny comment s'était déroulée ma première journée. Sans omettre mon altercation avec Malefoy. J'accrochai le message à la patte de mon hibou, ouvris la fenêtre, et le regarda s'envoler vers la maison des

Potter - Harry et Ginny s'étant mariés deux ans après la guerre.

Après être passée à la salle de bains, et une fois en pyjama, je me rendis dans la bibliothèque, prit un livre après avoir cherché quelques minutes, je me rendis dans ma chambre et je m'installai enfin dans mon lit. Lit qui se révéla être magnifiquement douillet. J'allais avoir du mal à me lever le lendemain.

Au bout d'une heure de lecture, je posai mon livre sur la table de chevet et j'éteignis la lumière. Je tombai dans les bras de Merlin peu de temps après.

* * *

**Alors ? Je veux tout savoir, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez pas trop apprécié. Je suis ouverte pour toutes les critiques.**

**Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour le chapitre deux. Je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais vraiment essayer !**

**Je pense que cette fiction ne sera pas très longue. Du moins, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit très longue ! :) ****Je vous dirais tout ça quand j'en saurais un peu plus sur la manière dont je veux que ma fiction progresse !**

**Merci d'avoir lu,**

**Inès, LD.**


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

Comme vous avez du le remarquer, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté de suite. Il se trouve que je poste ceci pour vous annoncer la pause de cette "fiction". Il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont : je n'ai pas d'inspiration. Je me suis lancée dans ce projet sans avoir le déroulement de ma fiction en tête. J'écrivais donc cette fiction au _feeling_. Mais je dois avouée que c'est beaucoup plus dur que ce que je pensais !

Je met donc cette fiction en pause. Peut être que je la poursuivrais un jour, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Malgré ça, ça a quand même été ma toute première fiction sur Drago et Hermione, et j'y tiens. Alors je ferais mon possible pour essayer de la finir, sans la bâcler. J'ai **d'autres projets** en tête en ce moment, peut être qu'ils se concrétiseront, je verrais ça.

Ce qui est sur, c'est que je vais continuer de dévorer des fictions chaque jour. Je vais bien entendu rester sur ce site, pour poster d'éventuelles autres fictions (plutôt OS).

Désolée pour ceux qui auraient voulu une suite..

**Inès. **

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes**

_lisou : Bonjour ! Oui, je sais que j'ai fait une faute en disans qu'elle est médicomage, puis avocate. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le corriger, mais une personne me l'avait déjà fait remarquer. Pour ce qui est de "l'écriture familière", on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, mais j'apprécierais un peu plus de politesse de ta part. Il y a des manières pour dire les choses. Après, je te remercie pour ta critique, ça m'aidera par la suite. Bye._


End file.
